Rare Phangler /DoF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE but plese type stuff in the commits below!'' Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Descriptionhttps://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Phangler/DoF?action=edit&section=1 The Rare Phangler resembles a Gold anglerfish with what appears to be a mondern microphone head for a lure that emits bluish-green light. The Phangler itself has a light orange color throughout its entire body with green areas highlighting the spines, lips, and more spines. It also has magenta coloring on its fins and tips of its spine like appendge. It has a dark Indago tongue and its eyes are yellow with red violet irises. Up close on its lip is a small tooth sticking out of the upper lip. As an adult, its fins turn into feet, it' gains arms, it's real tail is no moe it develops a second microphone lure, and its magenta color on its fins and tips of its spine like appendge, it's body turns an orange color. It also develops Seven green spines on its chin. Song Just like the common variant The Rare Phangler sings "Na na na na NA na! Na na na na Na NA Na nah. Na na na na na nah..." in an autotuned fashion. On Cloud Island,developing its second microphone seems to make its voice more echoey. According to the official soundtrack, Phangler sings "Na na na no, na na na no, na na na nooo." except at the point between the 1st and 2nd na, the same sound is copied. Breeding The Rare Phangler can be bred the same way as a regular Phangler. The combination is: * Toe Jammer + Kayna Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Phangler may fail, and give a Rare Phangler as a result instead of the regular Phangler. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. In particular: *Crocsticks + Phangler **''(Very Big chance of getting a Crocsticks)'' * Noggin + Phangler **''(Best choice, if Noggin eggs can be safely disposed of to sold to get more coins)(warning there might be a good chance you could get a Thrumble) The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Teleportation Phangler can be teleported to Cloud Island at level 15 for a reward of TBA diamonds. Teleport time for Phangler is TBA hours. Name Origin The name Phangler is a portmanteau on the words Micro'ph'one and '''Angler'fish. It might also come from the word "dangle" which is what its microphones do. Special Occasions :Main article: Special Occasions/DoF Christmas Baby Rare Phangler, 2015 Christmas The Rare Phangler's microphone lure becomes a Christmas orniment. Notes *This monster was released in the 1.16.8 update with crocsticks and many others. *Despite Rare Phangler being based on a female anglerfish and a Magikarp, it has a low-pitched voice. *One of the Rare Phangler's default names is "Ottotuna". This is a reference to autotune, which its voice sounds like, also the name Otto, and tuna, a kind of fish. **Otto is the name of a goldfish from a children's book called "Fish Out of Water," who was overfed and turned into a giant. *In the code, Phangler is simply called "Angler." *Its unknown how it can be heard during the Christmas season, as its Christmas Tree decoration replaces its microphone. Category:Rare Monsters Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Dawn of Fire Category:Double Elements Category:Fire Element Category:Fire element Category:Fire Category:Water Element Category:Water Category:Monsters